OC Idea dump
by PCheshire
Summary: yeah... it's not even organized... and accidentally mixed the ideas for other oc in just one document... I'll fix that later(which may or may not mean months) Disclaimer: I do not own any series/books/anime mentioned in here except for my OCs... if I did I would be filthy rich...
1. Chapter 1

Just getting this out to hopefully set my mind straight and finally work on that pokemon fic... no, not the idea I posted...

(Insert Name Here)

A Human from before the Age of Gods that was able to transcend his limits and thicken his dragon blood, becomes 4/5 Dragon and 1/5 Human.  
He can be ranked in the same level as: Phantasmal Beast of the Millenium-Rank/Divine Beast, Dragon, Super-Weapon, Monster, Incarnated Elemental, True Demon, Divine Spirit, and Transcendent Kind.

Can be summoned in the Grail War but the real soul will possess or manipulate the container made by the Grail and ignore all restrictions giving him an EX in Independent Action.

Can be classified as an Anti-Hero and/or Monster.

His primary form is still humanoid although he can shapeshift and has a draconic form.

He is the first and currently(in modern times) only Master of The Third True Magic: Heaven's Feel, as such, he does not need a physical body nor will his soul ever rot/disperse.

He can also use this to rejuvenate the body and soul of another person.

Uses his preserved body as an anchor to interact with the physical world.

Has a mystic code that is similar to Dress of Heaven. It's name is Garb of Heaven/Transendence.(will give description later)

He has a familiar similar to Len, though his is a rabbit named Ren.

Stays in the Throne of Heroes most of the time and uses one of his mystic codes to see what is happening or what happened in the living world. He mostly visits Zelretch, Aoko, Merem, Narbareck, Arc, the ancestor that declares the Rose Prophecy, Touko, Valery Fernand Vandelstam, Lorelei Barthomeloi, Enhance, Sumire, Caubac Alcatraz. He uses an ectoplasmic body or possesses a doll-body if he wants to go to the Physical World.

He met Merem just after he was turned into a Dead Apostle and gave him functional limbs so that he doesn't have to have any handicap if he deploys any or all of his Four Great Demon Beasts.  
Merem has the same unconditional affection for him as he has Arcueid albeit more toned down.

Avoids Gransurg Blackmore while Blackmore keeps on looking for him to make him spill the details about the birds he has seen and his ideas about making new ones.

Dislikes Fina-Blood Svelten. Svelten tried to seduce him(even groping) and drain his blood when he was seen walking about in his 14 year old form. note that Svelten didn't know who he was.

His Dragon's Breath carries sound-waves and/or physical/real illusions.  
Due to this ability he can create Illusions that is indistinguishable from reality through singing.

He has the Mystic Eye of Sodom in the left eye:

He can transform anything he sees instantly into salt or do it gradually. The people he does this to are not technically dead, but the effect will take months to  
weaken enough to be reversed, without the interference of a countering ability.

and a Mystic Eyes of Charm in the right eye:

This version affects both sexes but more effective on males.

He has in his posession: Hans Christian Andersen's Marchen Meines Lebens: A Story Just For You(Book), Sacrifice: Flames Upon the Altar(Incense Burner), Golden Eater (Masakari Axe), Kavacha and Kundala(Earring only), Medea's Staff, a Blueprint of Frankenstein's Monster, Ancient Arrow with Chiron's Blood, La Black Luna(Lunatic Moon): The Magic Flute That Calls Panic, Trap of Algaria: Touch and Fall(Lance), Luna Break Manual: Magical All-purpose Tome of Tactics(Book), some of Avicebron's original manuscript, Jack the Ripper's bloodstained scalpel, the Grail that Nero drank from complete with poison stain.

His Origin is Imaginary Numbers with Infinite/Infinity as Element.

He has the ability to make mini-Wyverns through Dragon Tooth or Claw.

He also has Dragon Taming - Ability to summon/create and control dinosaur based Magical Beasts.

He can summon/make 3 Fury-like golems that can protect him and any destruction/curses/harm caused in their sight is manifested in the doer. It takes a day to make and the incantation is:  
"Hear me, daughters of the endless night, daughters of the earth and shadow. Fighting evil with evil, repaying crime with crime, shedding blood for blood, knocking out a tooth for a tooth, thus vengeance begins. By the blood of the slain mother, tragic death denies all future attempts at filial piety! Megaera the demon, Tisiphone the avenger, Alecto the relentless, retrieve the curse and execute vengeance!"

He has another ability named Wandering Avarice that creates a localized black hole with a radius of roughly 20 to 30 meters that attracts and compresses anything in the area it was summoned in.

He also has the ability named Dawn's Secret Archives that lets him know the inner workings and history of any Grimoire/Technology/Noble Phantasm/Ritual as long as he knows what it is(name and owner's name).

He also has Fairy Corridor: Beyond the Timeless Horizon, giving him the ability to make corridors that connect to the past but not the future and make him see the happenings until he deactivates it. It also gives him a limited ability to glimpse into the past through touching objects if he wants.

He also has Jabberwock Slayer: Summons a giant Archdemon. From the waist up, this Archdemon is a giant who is wearing heavy armor, from the waist down, it is made out of mist. In full body, the Archdemon has an enormous fat torso, with stubby little arms. This gives the giant an appearance of a an obese knight. It is almost hilarious if not for the pure destructive power it possesses.

He also has Insane Rush: He can temporarily raise the Lust of a person for a limited period of time(depending on which type of Lust he raises).

He has venom as great as a Hydra's.

He also has the ability similar to a Succubus though it extends to blood. Now that he has unlimited energy, he found another use for it. He can drain males semen and/or blood and convert the energy he gains from it into something others can eat to increase their energy, use it to retain the youth of his physical body, or use it to charge/boost his Mystic Code. He can also make the energy enter a different container that automatically regenerates his physical body, and, if he chooses to, enhance his strength. He can freely enter and exit other people's dreams and influence it a bit but that is the full extent of it.

He can speak/utilize the Unified Language, High-Speed Incantation and High-Speed Divine Words.

He knows how to use Ath nGabla.

His magecraft is almost on par with Tamamo-no-Mae.

He is able to create the Potion of Youth and has several of the herbs that grew in the deep of Kigal.

Like Gilgamesh, he has a sense of 'sight' several levels above the ordinary.

He helped in the destruction/downfall of the gods of Mesopotamia.

He once caused a mini-Ice Age in an entire country for 3 years because a god annoyed him.  
He made a Tsunami hit the Sahara Dessers when he was there due to him feeling that it is too hot.  
He made several Ice Bergs, Fire Storms, Tornadoes, and Meteorites hit the the towns surrounding Gilgamesh' temple to see if he can stop them.  
He also helped in the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah due to their lack of morals but mostly due to his boredom.  
He prolonged, strengthened, and spread the darkness from the ten plagues to Egypt's neighbors.  
He got interested in the Plague of Hail and Fire and used it on a random city just to see how much damage it can cause.

He helped polish Samiramis' ability in making the best and unorthodox plans. He also helped her develop her poison and make it so that she can't be blamed until after her death. He was able to make her previous husband her familiar. She can now summon him as a familiar of a heroic spirit. The pair acts disgustingly lovey-dovey as he puts it though he doesn't disapprove of them.

He was revered by the Aztecs as Xochipilli, god of games, beauty, dance, flowers, and song - and also the patron of homosexuals and homosexual prostitutes. As he used a spell(High Thaumaturgy) that helps them from being harmed if they did nothing wrong to the offender and from being cheated. He also once performed a dance that was said that the Earth itself was dancing with him. Being the god of flowers was due to his tendency to use beautiful plants with his magic and his helping the people with their ways of planting. He also introduced quite a bit of games he invented. Mayahuel and Xochiquetzal were actually his students and were orphans he picked up.

He made a famous male brothel for free boys to help reduce the risk they take and he also helps them by providing medicine for any disease they catch. It also counts as orphanage for children that were abandoned by their parents. This brothel and orphanage lasted and evolved through the different eras with his guidance and protection. It is still active even to this day. There are some workers that have lasted since their own time till today due to him providing those that want to continue living a limited form of immortality(ageless). These boys are mostly those who are interested in knowledge. This brothel/orphanage also keeps on expanding, able to change forms, provide one of the strongest defenses, and can actually go to any place. In addition to being a brothel and orphanage, this was also used as hiding place/sanctuary for Witches during the Witch Hunts.

He interfered in the death of Antinous due to him passing by(hunting a witch) and seeing him drown. Due to this, Antinous was able to live with Hadrian till both became old and were both Worshipped as Gods of Homosexuality. The 2 are two of the Gods that were able to survive the end of the Age of Gods. Another being Amaterasu.

He encountered Medea two years after she left Corinth and taught her how to utilize Divine Words and spells with ease and speed(High-Speed Divine Words/Incantation).

He also helped her develop Trofa and further her Item Construction and giving her a few rare ingredients that are stored in a chest(most notably dragon teeth). He also taught her how to utilize her staff in melee combat. He helped her make her Dragon Tooth warriors tougher and able to attack in different ways. He also taught her witchcraft, the reason being:"They're calling you a witch! what kind of self-respecting Sorceress are you to not know witchcraft despite that?!"

They have a teacher-student relationship. He does not care about the atrocities she did and will do and lets her do them. He tells her that there is a Throne of Heroes and that as long as your deeds become famous then you will be given a place there. The real Medea from the throne is summoned due to his interference. He also tied her and her lover's souls.

He can use: The Queen's Glass Game, Jabberwock, Nameless Forest, and White Queen's Enigma(wonder if I should rename it to Prince)

He is quite shy with physical contact though he can handle dirty words and revealing clothing.

He's working with Zelretch on a way to revive Gaia or the Planet after its inevitable destruction.

Just for fun:

He was hit on by Achilles on their first meeting believing him to be female in disguise. After it was cleared up, Achilles still wanted to bed him and he allows it as  
he wanted the company for he was feeling lonely that night. They became friends after that and Achilles comments that he's still the best experience he had in bed.

He also has a Sniper and a set of Archer's(Extra/CCC) clothes(even underwear).

He almost always say that it was from his former lover or something he thought would look cool or something he'll use for cosplay.

He has Code of the Life Maker: 49 Master Keys and 7 Grand Master Keys. The Great Grand Master Key has been destroyed in a fight.  
abilities:  
Rewrite: sends the object/person into the Eternal Garden  
Relocation: The user can teleport himself and anyone he names to any location. sub: Force Summon  
Defending: The user denies or cancels any kind of Magic used against them.  
"Cosmo Entelecheia", All Records Archives, Forced Sommon: Rebirth: Used by Dynamis to summon the ancient Dragon Vrkso Nagasya, which was sent before to the Eternal Garden.

The beginning first changed everything.

The following second acknowledged many.

The resulting third showed the future.

The linking fourth concealed itself.

And the final fifth had already lost its meaning.

Had it only ended at the third, someone had said.

He also has utilizes plants in battle:

Petals and Thorns: is executed via a whirlwind of razor-sharp rose petals swirling around him and attacking and ripping to shreds anyone who gets close.  
Death-Inviting Grass: This is a small seed that is planted in the opponent's body and can be manipulated with prana. After it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the death plant bursts forth from within, killing the opponent.  
Devourer Demon: root-based plant that contains huge mouths at the end of each root. carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva capable of melting flesh and bone easily.  
Demon Realm Bow Grass: A creature that responds to movement or heat by closing its leaves around its prey and crushing it to death. It pursues the target.  
Blood Drinking Weed: can attach itself to its victim and drain them of their blood before blossoming into a beautiful, rose-like, flower once it has drained enough blood from its victim.  
Lamp Weed: self-explanatory... can also be used as a marker  
Tree of Depravity: The tree responds to the memories of the victims, ensnaring the consciousness of the victim with hallucinations of wickedness, and forces them to replay their fears as it feeds off of its victims' life force, never stopping until its host is dead. If, for some reason, the victim continues to struggle, then the tree will generate extra tendrils in order to restrain its victim as it feeds.  
Floating Leaf: This plant appears as "wings", similar to that of a butterfly, on his back that double as a glider/wings.  
Memory-Recall Tree: he can control the roots and use them to attack his opponent.  
Bamboo Forest: transforms the plant first into a spear, and then by striking the ground with said spear, a large number of bamboo pikes burst out of the ground and impales the opponent several times.  
Pseudo-Creature: This parasite merges with its host on the cellular level, instinctively repairing any damage done to the host body. Unless the host's brain is destroyed, the host will stay in a 'half-life' for a very-long time. He can manipulate this so that it only repair any damage done to the host.

Wood:  
Hobi: creates a dome-like defensive structure that completely surrounds which takes the form of a dragon's face. This defence is split down the middle and can be opened on the user's command. It is strong enough to withstand the destructive force of a Nuclear Weapon.  
Hotei: creates a number of gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which encircle and then attempt to restrain a chosen enemy  
Serial Pillar Houses: creates multiple wooden houses at once.  
True Several Thousand Hands: creates a titanic, many-handed wooden statue that can be freely controlled by the user. Top Transformed Buddha: utilises all of these hands simultaneously to deliver thousands of powerful blows to a target.  
Flowering Tree: creates a large tree, adorned with four large rafflesia-like flowers, as well as several spike-like protrusions along its stem, from the ground. This can be used to channel other spells.  
World of Trees Wall: creates countless wooden branches that grow at high speed from the ground. The branches interlace to form a wide, net-like wall.  
Nativity of a Sea of Trees: turn an area into a vast forest in a matter of mere moments complete with trees and even grass growing out of any terrain the user is on.  
Nativity of a World of Trees: forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. The user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant.  
Advent of a World of Flowering Trees: the user creates a dense forest of flowering trees. The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. In order to counter the technique fully, either the trees themselves must be destroyed completely.

The original tree of the Forest of Enniashe was made by him but went out of control after drinking vampire blood.

He also has a pocket dimension that holds all the books/grimoires/tablets/scrolls/artifacts that he has collected since his birth.

Artifacts he has:  
Tengu no Kakuremino (Magic Cloak of the Tengu):  
The cloak can be used for camouflage and or invisibility purposes as the cloak, once worn, can blend into the surroundings, effectively making it invisible while  
concealing the wearer.  
Within the cloak is in another plane of reality which includes a Japanese residence. Aside from stealth and travel, this artifact has other uses, such as absorbing enemy attacks or catching someone who is falling in midair.

Flabellum Euri and Flabellum Australe:  
Two Japanese Fans that can heal anything as long as it has hapened within 3 years. The longer the injury/disease the more energy needed.

Sceptrum Virtuale:  
It is a heart-topped staff, similar to a weapon used by magical allows his and anyone within his vicinity to enter cyberspace, upon which he can internally hack into systems using his computer knowledge to put a stop to any opponent.  
Additionally, he is supported by seven virtual 'electronic spirits,' which are seen as talking, long-tailed mice.(names: Kincha, Hanpe, Konnya, Chikuwafu, Negi, Daiko, and Shirataki) He can coordinate the mice even without having to enter cyberspace.

Oculus Corvinus:  
creates up to six small golem cameras that he is able to manipulate and send to any part of the world, allowing him to search for information or others, including missing allies.

Mysterious Syringe:  
By injecting the needle into a targeted person(rear end mostly), that person is able to receive a magical boost to his/her abilities.

Hilaratrix Accensa(Rallying Cheerleader):(cheerleading costume)  
Enables the user to perform a cheer called Parameter Up that energizes others.

Hilaratrix Durans(Fortifying Cheerleader): (cheerleading costume)  
Enables the user to perform a cheer called Parameter Up that increases defense.

Hilaratrix Fortunans(Fortunate Cheerleader): (cheerleading costume)  
Enables the user to perform a cheer called Parameter Up that increases luck.

Popa Somnians(Dreaming Doll):Type-2130 Chao Bao Zi Satellite Support System: Al-Iskandariya ("Flying Cat")  
Consists of a laser designator and satellite weapon combo, with both weapons shaped to resemble cats.

Shinchintetsu Jizaikon:  
It is a heavy martial arts quarterstaff that is capable of extending and enlarging to attack far away targets.

Imperium Graphices:  
Consists of a sketchbook, inkwell, and quill, as well as a hat and apron. Whatever he draws becomes real and the more detailed it is, the longer the duration of its existence.

Frango Stipes(juggling clubs), Bombus Globus(ball), Liberum Lemniscus(Ribbon):  
The ribbon can stretch extraordinary lengths. The ball can explode. The juggling clubs can multiply, float, and increase in size.

In the Buttocks: Negi Sword or Negi Sceptre:  
Its power is to recover one from all ailments but in return the recipient has to do whatever he commands. Comedically, the way to use it is to pierce it to a person's anus. It is only semi-material and actually passes through the victim's clothes when used on them.

Burgensis Florens(Flourishing Burgess):(Flowers)  
This artifact allows the user and anyone he chooses to meet with anyone of importance without prior arrangement, proper credentials, or connections.

Magical Iron Pot:  
The delicious rice cooked in the pot increases the physical fitness of anyone who eats it. It is also quite formidable when used as a weapon as it is indestructible.

Ho Heros Meta Chilion Prosopon:  
Transforms into any type of weapon.

Fidicula Lunatica(Lunatic Fiddle):  
This artifact is a fiddle set. The fiddle is able to create sound waves capable of pulverizing stone.

Signum Biolegens(Life Stealing Sign):(Bookmark)  
It allows the user to reconstruct his body to perfectly replicate the physical and mental/spiritual characteristics of the target at the time of theft. To do so, the holder has to kiss the target on the lips and/or getting body fluid from the target. While in this state, the user totally becomes the target, to the point of truly believing he is the target.

Encompandentia Infinita(Infinite Embrace):(Bracelet)  
capable of creating an barrier dimension which contains an infinite expansion of space that stretches endless in all directions. A "room" with no exists, making escape impossible unless the user is killed.

Hororia Porticus(Corridor of Time):(Hourglass)  
capable of creating a field of influence where physical and spiritual phenomena are delayed. The magnitude of the delay can be defined at will by the user, who can also cancel the delay at any time.

Cuore di Leone:(sister sword of Il Maestro)  
It has the [immortality] trait. In other words, Cuore di Leone will repair itself from any damage, and can be reconstructed limitlessly. It also can change shape and work with other spells.

Il Maestro:(sister sword of Cuore di Leone)  
It can transform into what is called David's Bow, and its true form is a spear, with musical abilities.

To Fyuron TO Biographiconis:  
allows him to become the person for 15 minutes as longs as he knows his life story or a part of it.

Diarium Ejus:  
writes the thoughts of the target

The Book in Praise of David's Great Works:  
A book of magic which contains spells capable of slaying gods and angels.

Gorgoneion:  
a metal medallion that can change into a scythe that contains power of death

Kulikaa Sword:  
can vanquish evil and lift curses.

The Ring of The Dark Emperor(Kokuei no Yubiwa):  
The ring has the power to control shadows, which can take on a variety of physical and magical attributes. To use the ring, the wearer must utter the incantation, "Let there be darkness!"

The Comb of Elemio(Eremio no Kushi):  
This artifact is shaped like a comb and can be used to fire a powerful shockwave against the enemy and can nullify magic cast at it.

The Blade of Dolueli(Dorueri no Kenshin):  
The Blade of Dolueli is in the form of a dagger with a blue blade, and upon invocation by stabbing the sword into something, which takes the form of a dragon, whose strength varies depending on the strength of the user's will.

The Scythe of Ailuchrono(Airukurōno no Kama):  
This weapon rapidly increases the weilder's speed and strength. It can also freeze anything it comes into contact with.

The Ring of Thunder Beasts:  
Works the same as Kokuei no Yubiwa with the incantation of "Lightning Beasts, Arise!"

Glouvil:  
In order to use the large, two-handed sword, the bearer must tell the spirit what they are willing to give as compensation for the large destructive power it grants.

Lastel Thread:  
It stretches out infinitely and although it may not be very useful in fights, it allows the user to set up traps against their opponent making it very deadly if used correctly.

Time Manipulating Pocket Watch: Cassiopeia:  
self explanatory...

Lotus Wand:(a metallic religious staff with an angel statue on the head)  
The staff allows her to create invisible blunt force attacks on an opponent, or a cutting attack, depending on the damage done on the staff

Apostle Matthew:(unlimited coin bag/s)"Come out, one of the twelve disciples, tax collector and lowly servant of the eradicating magician!"  
These bags of gold act as projectiles which glow with the colors of each of the Four Elements: Water, Fire, Earth and Air. The bags spread 6 wings after it's  
activation, and can float and move about in the air, being remotely controlled by Angelene, which can also automatically lock on an object

Saint Catherine of Alexandria:(wheel)  
It would explode and harm everyone who has at least seen the explosion unless instructed by the user not to.

Blasting Rod"Cane of Impact":

The Book of the Law(Liber AL vel Legis):  
The Book of the Law supposedly has the Angelic was said that the first owner used the book to escape difficult situations, perform divination, and decide on what to do next according to its contents, making the book something that could decide the fate of a person.

Papryus Tarpis Ron Jinkou  
Magia Erebea:  
A forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person.  
When the user is able to utilize this technique, as a sign of that ability, a series of flowing tattoo-like designs appear over their arms whenever they channel  
magical power to them. When the technique itself is active, the user's skin will turn pitch black, and in some cases, their clothing and even their eyes will invert in color. Any special properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to the user.  
Magia Erebea has two forms. The first is that the user will completely absorb the magical attack into themselves, thereby gaining its properties. First casting the spell that they wish to absorb, they then chant the following phrases:  
Latin: "Stagnet. Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem!" English: "Fixate. Seize. Load magic, 'Armament'!"  
Magia Erebea can also be activated without requiring that the user absorb a magical attack, by the incantation:  
Latin: "Actus Noctis Erebeae" English: "Form of the Dark Night"  
The second form of the technique is that the user can store magical spells within themselves without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By incanting "Supplementum", they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. The actual syntax varies slightly, depending upon the nature of the command given.  
Armationem: The secondary ability of Magia Erebea. Users are able to completely absorb a spell, thus gaining its various properties and strengths.  
Ultimate Defense(Mandala Barrier): a mandala-like magical barrier that protects him from all angles.  
-

Spells:

(from Negima)

Cantus Bellax(Song of Battle):  
A form of physical reinforcement in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this spell also exponentially increases  
muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage's reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system.  
Melodia Bellax (Melody of Battle)  
A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body.  
Vis Maxima (Maximum Output)  
The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax.

Veris Tempestas Florens (Spring Storm of Flowers):This spell also has a hypnotic effect, causing those affected to fall unconscious.  
English: "Come, Spirits of Earth and Flowers! Under the Blue Sky Become a Storm of Dreaming Flowers! Spring Storm of Flowers!"

Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis (Flowering Whirling Prison of Wind):A capture spell that creates a tornado around the target, who will remained unharmed – so long as a forced escape through the intense air currents is not attempted.  
Latin: "Vertatur tempestas aestiva, illis carcarem circumvertentem. Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis!" English:"Surging storm of spring, surround them in a prison.  
Flowering Whirling Prison of Wind!"

Spêlaion Mikron Baru Melan (Small Heavy Black Hole):Creates a small sphere which is the equal of a Black Hole.

Διος Λογχη: Τιτανοκτονον (Spear of the Lightning God, 'Titan-Slayer'): This spell concentrates the intense destructive power into a focused 'spike'.  
English: "Both hands release, right hand fixate 'Thousand Thunderbolts', left hand fixate 'Throwing Spears of Lightning', technique synthesis."  
for point-blank release: English: "Release, Spear of the Lightning God, bring forth the Thousand Thunderbolts."

Gungnir: Creates a giant spear made of wind and lightning.  
English: "By the grace of Yggdrasil, come forth, Impaler..."

Centum Lanceae Umbrae (Hundred Shadow Spears):An attack spell which gives physical form to shadow 'spears' allowing them to penetrate magic shields.

Nocturna Nigredinis (Black Cloth Nocturne): a physical shadow familiar that surrounds the mage and mimics her own actions, allowing powerful melee attacks – at the same time, the familiar acts as an automated, absolute defense system.

Umbrae Septemplex Paries Anti-corporalis (Seven-fold Shadow Cloth Anti-Physical Barrier): An anti-physical defensive spell used by Kagetarou which draws multiple layers of shields around the caster.

Αιωνιον Πετρωσις (Eternal Petrification): An attack spell which releases a beam of light from the fingers, petrifying all living and nonliving beings in contact with it.  
Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως (Evil Eye of Petrification): emits a concentrated beam of light from the fingertips, causing petrifaction to anything it touches. it can also be used through the eyes by glaring.(talk about a murderous glare)  
English: "Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look! Evil Eye of Petrification!  
Πνοή Πέτρας (Breath of Stone): the caster releases a wide-spread breath attack that can petrify anything it hits/grazes.

Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου (Pillars of Hades): An attack spell which summons large-volume stone pillars that can be controlled. Cannot be defended against by anti- magic shields nor can they be blocked by anti-physical shields due to mass.  
English: "Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!"

Nebula Hypnotica (Mist of Sleep):A light fog appears around the caster, causing anyone else within its range to fall asleep.  
English: "Air and Water, Create a fog to make them sleep for a short while! Hypnotic Mist!"

Ring of Black Stakes Piercing All Creation:summons thousands of obsidian spears around the caster that can be fired/launched all at once.

Thousand Obsidian Swords(Senjin Kokuyouken): self explanatory

Incendium Gehennae (Hellfire Conflagration):It traps the victim in a tornado of dark fire.  
English: "Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!"

Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Lightning Storm): A storm-type spell. The caster unleashes a massive storm of destructive energy.  
English: "Come, Spirits of Wind and Lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning! Jupiter's Lightning Storm!"

Τιτανοκτονον II: Iaculatio Vortices Tempestatis (Titan-Slayer II: "Windstorm Spiral Spear"): By merging Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the destructive power of Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens into a focused, drill-like "spike".  
English: "Release and fixate Jupiter's Lightning Storm, Throwing Spear of Lightning, technique synthesis."

Tearing Earth: A high-ranking spell of the highest tier, which calls forth a stream of lava, molten rock, from the caster's hand to attack.  
"Heed the contract and serve me, oh King of Hades! Come, Cracking of the Earth, Torrent of scorching heat engulfing the furthest reaches! Seethe and surge forth, Earth God of burning Ruination! Tearing Earth!"

Κιλιπλ Άστραπή (Thousand Thunderbolts):An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in most spells of this tier and scale, Thousand Thunderbolts can be focussed into a stream to attack a single target.  
Full Incantation: "Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies. Come forth, blazing thunder, slayer of Titans! Hurl down lightning one hundred and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!"

Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (Blazing Heat In The Sky):Once the aria is completed, a massive area-affect firestorm is unleashed, causing extremely high-temperature flames to engulf and incinerate the targeted area.  
English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning (down) Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!"

Κοσμικη Καταστροφή (The End of the World):An Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as superconductivity as well as breakdowns at the atomic level. With the final passage, "Kosmike Katastrophe" ("End of The World"), the target is completely frozen and shattered into pieces as soon as the caster commands "Brich bah" ("Break!")  
and snaps her/his fingers. With a slight revision to the final passage, "Kosmikê Krustallopêgia" (Κοσμικη Κρυσταλλοπηγια, "Frozen World") the target is instead encased in a virtual pillar of ice.  
English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Queen of Ice! Come, Everlasting Darkness, the Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!"

Endless White Nine Heavens:It creates vines of frozen Lightning homing in on any target. The targets are also completely conscious while frozen, in order to torture them forever.  
English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Darkness, Ice and Snow, the Queen of Eternity! The Coursing White Rose of Ice, the Sleeping Eternal Garden! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Imprison the soulless puppets with frozen Lightning! The enchanting tranquility, The eternal prison of White roses blooming in profusion! Endless White Nine Heavens!"

(from The Legend of The Legendary Heroes)

Spirit Beast:  
(offense)"I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast of light which dances through the skies!"  
It's gliph is red and is made of three empty circles who move from the head of the caster then into the ground. The hands of the caster glow in the same color as the glyph and he joins them over is head and follow the movement of the glyph to activate the multiple wolf-like creatures of light who attack the enemy  
(defense)"I offer up this contract to bear the spirit of the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth"covers the caster's legs in light grants them hugely increased agility  
Beast of Light:  
(boost)"I offer up this contract to bear the magic beast that dwells within the atmosphere"  
(stronger offensive of spirit beast)"I offer up this contract to unleash the beast that envelopes the air"

Kurenai:(Jet of Fire)  
"What I seek is the burning field, Kurenai!" Its glyph is in the shape of an eye superimposed over a pentogram.

Mizui:(Stream of Water)  
"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"Mizui's glyph appears to be a cross over a circle.

Izuchi:(Bolt of Lightning)  
"What I seek is thunder. Izuchi!" Izuchi's glyph shape generally consists of a cross-like shape over a circle.

(from Campione)

Golgotha: grants power to pierce anything  
Golgotha Spell Words:  
"Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me? O my God, I cry in the daytime, but thou hearest not; and in the night season, and am not silent. But thou art holy, O thou that inhabitest the praises of Israel. I am poured out like water, and all my bones are out of joint: my heart is like wax; it is melted in the midst of my bowels. My strength is dried up like a potsherd; and my tongue cleaveth to my jaws; and thou hast brought me into the dust of death. For dogs have compassed me: the assembly of the wicked have enclosed me: they pierced my hands and my feet. But be not thou far from me, O Lord: O my strength, haste thee to help me. Deliver my soul from the sword; Save me from the lion's mouth: for thou hast heard me from the horns of wild oxen! I will declare thy name unto my brethren: in the midst of the congregation will I praise thee."

Sacred Privilege of Extermination:  
Spell Words of Smiting:  
"And seven priests bearing seven trumpets of rams' horns before the ark of the Lord went on continually, and blew with the trumpets: and the armed men went before them! They compassed the city seven times. And it came to pass at the seventh time, when the priests blew with the trumpets, Joshua said unto the people, Shout; for the Lord hath given you the city. And they utterly destroyed all that was in the city, both man and woman, young and old, and ox, and sheep, and ass, with the edge of the sword. Cursed before the Lord is the one who undertakes to rebuild this city, Jericho: At the cost of his firstborn son he will lay its foundations; at the cost of his youngest he will set up its gates."  
"And they warred against the Midianites, as the Lord commanded Moses; and they slew all the males! And they slew the kings of Midian, beside the rest of them that were slain; namely, Evi, and Rekem, and Zur, and Hur, and Reba, five kings of Midian! And the children of Israel took all the women of Midian captives, and their little ones, and took the spoil of all their cattle, and all their flocks, and all their goods. And they burnt all their cities wherein they dwelt, and all their goodly castles, with fire! And they took all the spoil, and all the prey, both of men and of beasts. And they brought the captives, and the prey, and the spoil, unto Moses."

Song of the Bow: fires an arrow that can penetrate any defense  
Spell Words of David:"Hear the sorrow of David, people! Alas, may the heroes fall! Alas, may the weapons of war be destroyed! O' mountains of Gilboa, I pray that dew and rain will not fall upon your peaks! I pray that your lands grow infertile, unable to flourish! There, the shield of the hero was cast away! The shield of Saul, unpolished with oil, was cast away over yonder! Undrinking blood of murderers, the unretreating bow of Jonathan! Unconsuming oil of the brave soul, returning the sword of Saul in vain! Alas, the heroes, fallen in the midst of battle! O' bow of Jonathan, with eagle's swiftness and lion's strength, a hero's weapon. Go forth in assault, upon my fleeing enemies!"

Shield of Gold: A vortex of light spreads itself out like a canopy to block and absorb attacks  
'O light of dawn, offer up to me the shield of gold!'

(from To-aru)  
Spell Intercept:  
it uses Notarikon codes, a quick Kabbalah reading method that uses only the first letter of a word, to hijack the spell formula that the caster has been conjuring in their head and causes the magic to go berserk or be outright cancelled.

Sheol Fear:  
an ability in the form of choir that points out and impeaches the contradiction of the basis of the theory of magic that has been cast and causes a break down in the enemies mind.

Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva:  
This spell causes the bones in the target's feet all the way up to his knees to feel a deep pain started to swell up.(comes from below)

Sulfur Rain will Scorch the Earth:  
A area spell attack which throws about 50 arrows appearing from above which strucks down like guillotines piercing and burning through the target.

Red Spell: Also known as the Shikigami Pistol, using Shikigami representing the four guardian deities, and placing them in them in their proper place in the four  
directions, to create a ritual location. Chants a spell that would send a powerful long distance spell that turns the spellcaster as the gun for the power to be  
released. It is capable of destroying an entire house, and has a long preparation time.  
Chant: "Establish the Altar. The paper snow will now remove the corruption on the eight-sided Altar (Ladies and gentlemen, behold a magic full of tricks and  
mysteries!)"  
"Designate the boundary. The 4 sides of the seal protected, treasures to be obtained from the 4 earths (Today's stage is over here! Let me begin with the cumbersome preparation!)"  
"The folded paper will be the basis of this spell that's to be supported by the spirits (And now, allow me to introduce my comrades of the magic brigade!)"  
"Commanding the four beasts. Black of the North, White of the West, Red of the South, Blue of the East! (Work faster, you idiots! Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryuu!)"  
"Offering the Altar. Summoning the force to stabilize the Altar (The pistol is complete, now it's time to load the bullet!)"  
"At the early hours of 1-3, the wicked and wild witch with the nail will provide the motivation (This bullet shall be one so ridiculous powerful and violent!)"  
"Using this boundary to replace the scarecrow (A seal will be formed on the pistol!)"  
"Using thy God to replace the nail (A Shikigami will be cast on the bullet)"

Black Spell: Using a black origami sculpture, the spell makes a sphere of water a meter across appear out of nowhere and use it as a projectile-like attack.  
Chant: The color black is the symbol of water. Open a path similar to that violence!(C'mon, wake up you fuckers. Destroy some shit and laugh your asses off about it!)

Blue Spell: After chanting, a shield forms around Motoharu's body temporarily protecting him projectiles, and is strong enough to protect against anti-materiel  
bullets.  
Chant: Use the talisman of the blue wood and protect my body!(Hey, wooden sticks. Be useful for once and be a shield!)

Ushi no Koku Mairi: By using objects such as hairs or fingernails, the user can infect his opponent with a curse. The curse causes the target's senses to dull and  
finally leads to them losing conciousness.  
Chant: "Hey, you pieces of shit. It's time for a sickening job. (I humbly ask your assistance like the iron and the nail.)"  
"This is like an assembly line. Drive the bullet straight into that bitch's heart! (I have a sign to the hated enemy in my hand. Follow this flesh and blood to bind a curse to the owner!)"

TURN INTO A FAIRY: The spell appears as a glowing stake that comes out of the user's open palms, and is supposedly used by piercing the target's chest. The spell if working properly is able to thoroughly destroy the interior of the target's body.

Time related to Life and Death: Has the combat function of countering against any enemy that holds a weapon, having them kill themselves.

Moon Rabbit: Has the combat function of sniping. Uses the bones of rabbits to shoot out powerful bullets. strong enought to pierce a shelter designed to protect against nuclear weapons.(human bones can be used as well)

Wire Spells: Using his wires as a three-dimensional magic array, he can create a variety of magic spells to use.  
Boundary of Forbidden Wires: this spell creates a people clearing field and addition to that changes their perception about the areas where the people are in.  
Enhances spells cast using this technique further strengthened by the use of Lastel Thread.  
Using the wires, he can create a massive defensive spell powerful enough to withstand several bunker cluster missiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Somnia Kuran is Kaname Kuran's brother and the reincarnation of Sum of All the World's Evils. He is 2 years younger than Kaname. He is also a master of the 3rd True Magic: Heaven's Feel and has quite a bit of knowledge about the 2nd True Magic: Kaleidscope.

He was engaged to Kaname and was deeply dependent on him emotionally. It was how he was able to keep his abilities from corrupting him. However, at 5 years old the engagement had to be broken to engage Kaname to Yuuki for her protection. He didn't take it very well and broke down after their parents and Kaname left. His care for his younger sister made him hold his objection to it though he asked Kaname if he'll still love him to which he got to answer. He was able to repress the corruption through hoping that Kaname would still care for him but it keeps on dwindling every passing day that he doesn't visit him. It is also weakening him due to using all of his strength just to keep his ever-growing powers at bay.(mankind never stops committing atrocities~)

On his 17th or 16th birthday he's weakened to a point that a skilled human can easily defeat him. A Level E attacked him and was able to drain quite a bit of blood, weakening him further. Kaein Cross rescued him just before he lost conciousness. When he wakes up he's told what has been happening to his siblings. He's relieved to know that they are both fine and thanks Kaein for giving them a home and saving him. After Kaein left, Kaname came into the room and hugged him and berrated him for being reckless. They had a confrontation that ends up with Kaname letting him cry his heart out. After that Kaname left but not before hearing him say "too bad it's a day too late but thanks for letting me know you cared about me all that time anyway" and him giving a heartbroken smile.

After waking up, he's already nearly fully corrupted, having the Glyphs tatto of Avenger. He rushes to make a way for him to still affect his decisions even if under the corruption and a chance for him to return to his previous state later. After that he is fully taken over, his skin becomes darker and constantly emit a black and red mist. His true sense of self is then sealed and hidden deep within an abyss of shadows.

He then meddles with the Greater Grail for the Holy Grail War, modifying the it so that it can summon more than the original number of servants making it the bloodiest Grail War and making it the last one. He did this due to having the Grail Wars stopped being the last thought of the winning Master of the previous Grail War before succumbing to injuries. He does not care for good or evil, or, right or wrong, being desensitized from it due to his nature . He announces this to the world(mostly the ones that know of the supernatural), with Kaname and Kaein seeing it in person:

(does anyone mind making a grand poetic announcement about starting the last and greatest war for the holy grail... and maybe 'The Great Holy Grail War'?)

and ends the announcement with a lightshow that signals the start of the distribution of the command seals.

His entire visage and voice was change to those who didn't see him in person announce the start of the war.

at least 32 servants

He also states that every master must register after summoning their servants. Once everyone is accounted for, the fighting will then be allowed to start.

This basically has the same rules as the previous Holy Grail Wars.

He summons Enkidu and Gilgamesh both as Servant Ruler and inserting their souls into dolls he purchased from Touko Aozaki. He asks them to be the overseer for this Grail War and made them able to summon a Heroic Spirit each that can help them or hire people that can help. This is the influence of his true self as his shadow/corrupted version will simply not care about the destruction... kinda like how Avenger just accepts that some things happen whether good or bad.

At one point during his growing up(6-16) years, he absorbed the grand manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotions to destroy it's sentience that is affecting him and Nyx negatively and also to help out Elizabeth due to him sensing her desperation when facing Erebus.

You can make it so that Angra Mainyu's counterpart will be absorbed by him later to save him or do something just make it so that his True self is given back and have a happy ending... or you can make it so that it will never end by making him(and sometimes a few other people) travel different realities/dimensions/universes.

P.S. I suggest making him go to Kamigami no Asobi! maybe as a teacher as a favor to Zeus...

yes... obviously yaoi/slash/shounen-ai

I got the idea from reading Shin Kuran by Icy Eyed Angel


	3. Chapter 3

not fully ironed out... so... you can use it as your story as long as you tell me first and follow those written here...

Harry is taken by Celebi from their world just for fun or he's teleported by Fawked or he falls through a distortion in time and space~ either way... he's not going back there... and the horcrux will loose its connection but will try its hardest to stay resulting in his altered appearance...

or we can do the reincarnation schtick I like so much... he dies after the war and s***... got separated from his parents after birth... he'll find them later...

oh and... I need a cool name for him... like... Crimson... or something...

this can also be an OC insert fic... this is hard... I should stop thinking about a lot of things at the same time...

A story where Harry is Morty or where he is Kanto's Ghost-type Gym Leader and Agatha's successor both as the Gym Leader and a member of Kanto's Elite Four...(hard to choose)

He also can be found wandering around different regions when Agatha is feeling bored and decides to be a Gym Leader for the month or so...

He is also Cynthia's co-Champion in Sinnoh.

He holds back quite a lot even when fighting as an elite four. He only uses his full capabilities when you piss him off/impress him.

and he looks like Gilgamesh(and same age as the kid form too...ok maybe 2-4 years older...) from Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya?

and where his personality is the same as Gil's too but with Morty's kindness?

he also just accepts that people do both good and evil things and very few acts can make him truly angry...

and have the pokemons:(all except Mega Mawile are at least part Ghost)(if there is no Shiny version then he only has one of it for those who have the 'and another Shiny' laber or he has the normal version if they has the 'Shiny' label)

Banette(Pure Ghost)(Mega)(and another Shiny and Mega)

Gengar(Poison)(Mega)(and another Shiny and Mega)

Jellicent(Water)(one male and another female)

Chandelure(Fire)(another Shiny)

Sableye(Dark)(and another Shiny)

Drifblim(Flying)(and another Shiny)

Confragigus(Pure Ghost)

Mismagius(Pure Ghost)(and another Shiny)

Froslass(Ice)

Golurk(Ground)(Shiny)

Aegislash(Steel)(and another Shiny)

Trevenant(Grass)(and another Shiny)

Gourgeist(Grass)

Rotom(Electric)(and another Shiny)

Hoopa(Psychic)

Shedinja(Bug)(Shiny)(can also use soak xD)(should have: Endeavor, Pain SPlit, Endure,

Giratina(Dragon)(Shiny)(Optional... I'm not really supportive of this)

and a Mawile(Fairy/Steel)(Shiny)(Mega) because it's scary and cute at the same time... and this is his first pokemon...

He also has:(dragon as his secondary specialty)

Mega Ampharos(Dragon/Electric)

Mega Charizard X(Dragon/Fire)

Mega Garchomp(Dragon/Ground)

Hydreigon(Dragon/Dark)

Goodra(Dragon)

His strongest pokemon is Mega Mawile due to him wanting to train him till he's as strong or stronger than his specializations so that he doesn't get left behind.

He has an island resort that he uses as a storage space and vacation spot when he's bored of other places and a place where his pokemons can come and go as they please.

He is also almost always hugging one of his pokemon

When wandering he rewards those who defeat him with something valuable.(He's really hard to beat though)

(Pokemon Egg, Money, TM, or something depending on the need of the person/his mood/and the personality and state of mind of the person)

He also almost always flies using one of his pokemons when he feels he has exercised enough or is tired.

He can easily call his other pokemon to his side(ghost types or them transporting the pokeballs of the Dragon Types)

He keeps on going to places mostly populated by Ghost-types, Dragon-types, or Dinosaur-like and Prehistoric pokemons due to his fascination with them.

He can use Ghost-type moves albeit weaker.(optional though I don't think I'm adding it)

He can speak to his pokemons... due to a psychic link between all of them...(not sure again though I'm really removing the ability to use Ghost-type moves)

His weakest pokemon is lvl.75.(not sure... meh...)

BY THE WAY~ IT HAS TO BE or WILL BE BL/YAOI/SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI!(I can overlook not pairing him with anyone though I really want a bl pairing...)

and... please tell me if you decide to make this...

and any alterations...

Aaron has a small crush on him and vice versa.(maybe)

He gave the Shiny Ninjask to Aaron due to it developing an attachment to him and kept the Shedinja due to it being attached to him more.(hey! he's cool so sue me!)

He is also good friends with No and makes it a point to visit her at least once or twice a year.

He is also taught by her how to use skills for him giving her a Rotom.

Mostly because Fairy of Gluttony with Mawile sounds awesome.

also... I have another idea in which he becomes Aaron... this is getting annoying


End file.
